Payback at Last: The Last Hunger Game
by mar9215
Summary: After the Rebels won the uprising against the Capitol, the seven remaining victors took a vote. A vote on whether or not to have one last symbolic Hunger Game using the children of the Capitol citizens. The votes are in... Revenge? I think yes!


***A/N- This is the first story i have written and I am very new at this so please feel free to leave constructive criticism! Also, if you have any ideas on what to add or how to continue the story please let me know! Hope you enjoy!***

**Lillie's POV**

"Lillie!" mom shouts. "Come here, President Paylor is about to broadcast a message." I can tell she has been crying.

She has cried alot ever since her father, Coriolanus Snow died. Months have passed but she is still greiving. He died just after the war was over. I didn't really know him, all I remember is that he took me to the park about ten years ago when I was two. Mom always tells me that he loved me. I believe her.

"Hurry or you're gonna miss it!" yells mom

I stop petting my bunny, Truffles, and head to the livingroom. As I enter i pretend not to notice my mom's teary eyes. On the screen there is our new president, President Paylor. Next to her is former head gamemaker but now Secretary of Communications, Plutarch Heavensbee.

"Your new president comes with some quick news." intoduces Plutarch, handing President Playor the microphone.

"As you all know, the war has ended;" starts Playor. "but the games have not." she takes a long pause, letting what she said hang in the air and sink in.

The Hunger Games haven't ended? I think to my self. There will be more? I hated them! I hated seeing children my age get hurt, or worse, killed! Why have more? I thought that was the reason we had this war? The more I think the more I confuse myself.

"The seven remaing victors have voted on having one last symbolic Hunger Games. One using the children of the Capitol." Paylor continues "To show you how it feels to be part of The Games." she is clearly directing this to us, the citizens of the capitol, now. "There will still be twenty-four tributes, twelve young men, and twelve young ladies, between the ages of twelve and eighteen. each pair will be given a district to represent. _May the odds be_ _ever in your favor_" Paylor says this last sentence in a taunting voice.

As this all sinks in I realize I am sobbing quietly. My mom notices, and I can tell we are thinking the same thing.

"Mom! I am twelve! I am from the capitol!" I yell out to her.

"Don't worry Lillie, remember you are Snow's granddaughter." she tries to calm me by saying what she always says.

"Mom! thats what worries me!" my sobbs become louder and they begin to choke me.

. . .

**Kattniss's POV**

Plutarch made it mandatory for all the victors to come to the capitol today to broadcast the announcment. We have all been gathered in a room with a television infront of us to see it with the rest of Panem. I think Paylors speech came out really good. I wonder how the Capitol is taking it. I bet the districts feel that it is the right thing to do. To make the Capitol repay us for our lost ones seems like the right choice.

I turn to my left and see Johanna smilling. She voted yes with Enobaria, Haymitch and me; she wanted this. I turn to my left and see Peeta frowning. He does not approve of this. He has been giving me the cold shoulder since we took the vote.

I miss him. I want to turn to him and embrace him, but somehow it feels like we have to build up to it. To hug again.

On the train ride back to twelve I take a warm shower, then I head to the compartment with the television because I'm not sleepy yet. When I enter the room I see Peeta is there. He is sitting on the couch watching a baking show.

"Hi." I say as I sit next to him.

"Hey." he says back.

"Can we talk?" I ask eagerly.

He notices my eagerness and a flicker of worry crosses his face. "Of course."

"Peeta," I hesitate. "I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss hugging you, I miss starrring into your blue eyes..." everything I miss about him starts comiing out of my mouth. I throw my arms around him and burry my face into his chest as the tears start to pour out.

"Oh Katniss, I miss you too."

He hugs me and holds me there, like old times; until I fall asleep.

***A/N What do you think? Please please review! If you have any ideas on what should happen next please PM me, I will be openminded on any new ideas. Thanks for reading!***


End file.
